Happy Ending!
by Si Uminnn
Summary: CHAP 1 : Minseok bahagia sepanjang hari, Luhan yang manis bagi Minseok, Jongdae yang kekanakkan./"LUHAN HYUUNNGG ... MINSEOK HYUNGGG GAYYYY …."/"M-Min, t-tidakkah kamu ss-sadar kalau kita sud-sudah sampai d-dirumah .. ku." Minseok cengo, Luhan tersipu. XiuHan/LuMin. BL.
1. PROLOG

Pada suatu hari disiang bolong, hiduplah seorang bocah laki-laki yang tinggal bersama ketiga adik dan ibunya. Anak itu bernama Kim Minseok. Adik-adiknya adalah Kim Joonmyun, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Jongin. Mereka hanya tinggal berlima bersama ibunya dalam naungan satu atap. Ayah mereka, telah meninggal akibat kegagalan wajib militer yang dialami beberapa tahun silam.

"_Eomma_ …" teriak Joonmyun.

Minseok menoleh, mendapati adik nomor dua nya yang manis tengah membendung air mata, Kim Joonmyun. Dilihatnya dua adiknya yang lain, Jongdae dan Jongin yang datang mendatangi Joonmyun yang berteriak histeris. Minseok mengusap penuh kasih sayang surai lembut Joonmyun dan menghapus air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, adik paling kecil. Joonmyun tidak menjawab, ia lebih mengeratkan pelukan Minseok daripada membalas pertanyaan Jongin.

Minseok merasakan pelukannya melonggar. Joonmyun sudah lepas dari pelukannya dan berakhir dipelukan sang ibu, Taeyeon. Joonmyun menangis sesenggukkan dipelukan hangat sang ibu, Minseok hanya mengusap tengkuknya kemudian menyengir kecil. Ia terlihat iri dan cemburu.

_Ahh_, _tidak boleh_. Minseok menelengkan kepalanya pelan. Benar. Ia tidak boleh iri pada adiknya, lagipula ia sudah besar dan tidak perlu pelukan ibu jika ketakutan. Minseok sudah dewasa, ibunya sendiri yang bilang. Itu artinya Minseok tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti adik-adiknya, malah ia harus menasehati ketiga adiknya jika bersikap kekanakkan, tapi ia tidak boleh memarahi mereka.

Setelah Joonmyun sedikit lebih tenang, Taeyeon melepaskan tubuh mungil Joonmyun dan menghapus anak sungai yang mulai mengering dipipi putih mulus Joonmyun. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Jongin berkumpul mendekati Joonmyun dan mengusap punggung saudaranya. Taeyeon tersenyum kecil, setelah ditanya penyebab Joonmyun berteriak dan menangis, akhirnya Joonmyun menjawab.

"Besok aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke Jepang, aku akan merindukan Min _hyung_ dan Dae-ie. Aku juga akan rindu eomma." Minseok berserta Kim Jong-_bros_ bergerak memeluk Joonmyun yang berkali-kali menahan air matanya yang mulai menetes kembali.

"Joonmyun tidak boleh menangis, Joonmyun kan lebih dewasa dari Jongin. Tidak lucu kan kalau Joonmyun lebih cengeng dari Jongin yang cengeng sekali." Jongin menatap tajam kakak tertuanya. Ia menatap Minseok dengan tatapan _aku-tidak-cengeng-tahu-hyung_ dihiasi wajah cemberut khas bocah yang imut. Taeyeon tersenyum geli dan merengkuh tubuh mungil si bungsu.

Joonmyun dan Jongin besok akan dikirim kesalah satu akademi ternama di negeri sakura. Menurut Lee Songsaenim, Joonmyun dan Jongin cocok untuk mendapatkan beasiswa masuk akademi ternama di Jepang tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Joonmyun dan Jongin ke Jepang. Minseok, Jongdae, dan Kim _ahjumma_ sudah bersiap dihalaman depan untuk mengantarkan Joonmyun dan Jongin yang akan pergi kebandara diantarkan bus yang akan menjemput mereka.

Joonmyun keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan tampan dan rapi diikuti seonggok daging dekil berkulit hitam dan berbibir _sexy _(baca: _dower_), seonggok daging dengan wajah merengut dan genangan air mata yang melapisi mata belo sang daging. Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pfftt,,,…. HAHAHAHAAA …" Minseok menengok kebelakang tepat dilokasi tawa Jongdae yang heboh beserta pemiliknya. Tatapan _tawamu-berisik-bodoh_ diberikan Minseok kepada Jongdae lewat wajah imut –_coret_, garangnya. Tapi Jongdae terlalu sibuk tertawa dan menghiraukan tatapan tajam kakak tertuanya. "Aduh, _kkamjong_ terlihat cengeng sekali … _hyung_, tolong ambilkan obat sakit perut, perutku sakit. BHAHAHA ….."

Jongin yang merasakan Jongdae menertawainya hanya bisa merapalkan sumpah serapah dan mengusap kasar air matanya. Kakinya menghentak keras sehingga menimbulkan jejak sepatu mungil ditanah. Joonmyun merangkul Jongin dan mengelus dada si bungsu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu dan kemungkinan besar itu adalah "_Jangan dengarkan bebek jelek itu_."

Mata Jongdae membesar dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ia kesal, Joonmyun tidak memihak kepadanya.

Bus berukuran sedang berhenti didepan kediaman keluarga kecil Kim. Taeyeon tidak dapat membendung air matanya, antara sedih, senang, haru, dan bangga, semua beliau rasakan. Minseok memeluk kedua adiknya satu persatu, dan Jongdae setelah dibujuk untuk berbaikan dengan Jongin akhirnya mau untuk memeluk sang adik.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah memasuki bus. Taeyeon menangis tak kuasa. Jongdae, ia sendiri bingung ia harus bagaimana. Dan Minseok, ia menatap lurus bus yang melaju menghantarkan kedua adiknya menuju negeri sakura, negeri impiannya. Itu berarti, sudah tidak ada lagi sikap sok kedewasaan Joonmyun, suara halus Joonmyun yang menjadi alarmnya setiap pagi, suara tawa cempreng milik Jongin, dan kejahilan-kejahilan Jongin yang tidak terdeteksi. Itu sudah tidak akan menghiasi rumah mereka selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Air menetes disalah satu pipi Minseok. _Tidak, ini tidak benar_. Minseok menyeka paksa air matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, TIDAK! Ia harus dewasa, ia harus menjaga ibu dan Jongdae. Ia harus menjalankan pesan ayahnya untuk menjaga ibu dan adik-adiknya. Minseok harus tegar, ia tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh sama sekali. _Aku harus kuat, demi eomma dan Jongdae_.

.

.

.

Minseok menendang kaleng bekas minuman dijalanan. Ia mendengus sebal. Tadi pagi, ibunya tidak membangunkannya dan ia harus keduluan kamar mandi oleh Jongdae. Disusul ibunya yang berangkat kerja lebih awal dari biasanya dan Minseok yang harus berlari mengejar bus sekolah yang meninggalkannya dan membawa serta Jongdae yang _sialan_. Buruk. Minseok pikir ini hari buruk.

Minseok terlalu sibuk dalam merutuki harinya yang sial. Saking sialnya ia sampai tidak memerhatikan jalan. Minseok mendengus ketika tubuhnya ambruk setelah bertabrakkan cukup keras dengan tiang listrik dihadapannya. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bertabrakkan, melainkan Minseok-lah yang menabrak.

_Sial_. Umpatnya sekali lagi.

"_Gwenchana_?" sebuah tangan putih terulur didepan wajahnya. Minseok menerima uluran tangan itu. Sedetik kemudian, Minseok termangu. Minseok merasakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya. Minseok rasa kelu. Minseok merasa tidak _gwenchana_. Minseok …

"_Gwenchana_? Apa kau baik-baik saja, aku rasa mencium tiang besi itu sakit jadi aku menanyaimu sekali lagi. _Gwenchana_?"

Minseok menampar pipinya sendiri. Sadarlah, Kim Minseok. Tangannya melayangkan tinju kecil dikepalanya, tapi ia meringis pelan karena tangannya menyentuh bekas ciumannya dengan tiang tadi (baca: benjol). _Sialan_.

Merasakan sosok didepannya menunggunya, Minseok segera membuka mulut. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas uluran tangannya." Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia berambut pirang dipadukan dengan kulit putih porselen, tubuhnya kurus, tingginya hanya beberapa centi dari Minseok. _Cantik_. Iya, memang, tapi dia itu laki-laki Kim Minseok.

"Hmm … _no need_. Uhm, aku Xi Luhan, panggil aja Luhan. Kamu?"

Luhan? Ah, bukan orang Korea. Eh, tapi Minseok belum mendengar nama Luhan sebelumnya disekitar kompleks perumahannya. Apa dia tetangga baru yang diperbincangkan ibu-ibu sewaktu arisan ibunya kemarin. Ia ingat, Nyonya Byun ibunya Baekhyun bilang kalau ada tetangga baru dari Beijing yang akan menempati rumah blok 88. Blok 88, artinya rumah Luhan dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Aku menunggu lho." Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. Minseok berdehem kecil hendak memulai kalimatnya. "Aku Kim Minseok, panggil Minseok saja biar lebih mudah. Kamu tetangga baru dari Beijing itu kan, yang menempati rumah blok 88. Kebetulan rumahku dekat situ."

Luhan terlihat sumringah. "Wah, hebat nih! Kita bisa bermain bersama setiap hari. Eh, kamu mau kemana Seokkie?"

Minseok tersenyum dan membetulkan dasinya yang sempat berantakan akibat adegan cium-mencium dengan tiang tadi. _Imut._ Luhan pikir Minseok imut ditambah sekali dan banget dibelakangnya. "Tentu saja kesekolah, kamu sendiri mau kemana Luhannie?"

"Aku juga mau kesekolah, di EXO _Elementary School_."

Minseok terlihat sangat _excited_. "_Jinja_? Aku juga sekolah disitu, _grade_ 6C. Kamu?" Betapa gembiranya Luhan ketika mereka berada disatu kelas yang sama. Betapa senyum gusi yang lebar diberikan Minseok kepada Luhan. Betapa mereka saling mengakui keimutan wajah satu sama lain. Betapa mereka tahu, mereka akan jadi sahabat yang baik. Ya, itu sudah jadi garis tangan mereka.

.

.

.

**END or TBC**

**Hello, saya baru disini. Ini fic XiuHan pertamaku diffn, walaupun sebenarnya lebih ke Kak Xiu daripada ke XiuHan/LuMin nya. Aku bingung, rencananya aku mau nerusin cerita sampai mereka besar. If you want me to continue the story, mind to review this?**

**Adios, love by puput**~


	2. Chapter 1 : Gay-nesses

LuMin episode 1

Sub-title : Gay-nesses

.

.

.

_**Catatan penulis : hello, aku melanjutkan XiuHan/LuMin series kechapter 1. Karena ini masih permulaan jadi aku masih nyerempet dikit sama masalah kepindahan SuKai ke Jepang. Disini Minseok tidak polos, tidak girly. Dia pengen jadi dewasa tapi akan gagal dichappie berikut-berikutnya (kalau nyampe). Beware, mungkin Chen bakal ambil alih penceritaan dari segi sudut pandang Minseok. Hati-hati karena ceritanya gak rapi, keep on watching, dan review after read it!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minseok mencoret kalimat 'ini hari buruk' yang tadi sempat menetap diotaknya sebelum menerima uluran tangan Luhan. Senyumnya tidak henti-henti mengembang. Ia kelihatan sangat bahagia sekali, seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh –mungkin akan lebih baik jika durian digantikan dengan emas, karena tertimpa durian runtuh pasti sakit, _okey_. Aduh, peduli apa Minseok dengan durian, mau sakit mau kulitnya sudah tidak mulus karena tertancap kulit durian –_duh, pasti sakit __– _dia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting dia ingin berteriak kencang, mengeluarkan semua kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya keluar lewat mulutnya –_ekstrem_.

Baik, silahkan anggap Minseok _over_. Dia memang cowok _over_ yang _hyper_ dan ingin sok dewasa. Tapi dia manis dan imut kok –_apa hubungannya_? Padahal hanya bertemu Luhan lalu mengetahui kalau mereka ternyata satu kelas disekolah yang sama –dan dia bertambah bahagia setelah mengetahui mereka memilih kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sama, futsal. Duh, Minseok suka Luhan. _Eh_, tunggu dulu! Kalau Minseok itu cowok dan Minseok suka Luhan yang dalam kurung cowok juga, berarti Minseok sudah tidak lurus (baca: _straight_) lagi dong. Nanti, bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada ibunya?

_Gak, sama sekali gak boleh_. Minseok membatin. Jadi ceritanya dia sudah mulai menyadari kalau ia ada rasa tertarik pada Luhan. Jangan bilang Minseok kena penyakit _gay_ diumur segini. Tuhan, masa depannya masih jauh. Ia belum menggapai mimpinya. Minseok masih menanti disaat penggemar-penggemarnya yang berada dientah belahan dunia mana meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. –mari kita kembali kejalan yang benar setelah melenceng dari jalan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae mengayunkan kaki-kakinya dengan riang. Menimbulkan suara '_duk_' kecil ketika mereka menekuk dan bersentuhan dengan kursi kayu panjang yang ia duduki. Bersama Minseok ditaman sekolah yang rimbun memang berfungsi melepas penatnya sehabis pelajaran Park _ssaem_ yang kelewat galak. Mungkin Park _ssaem_ bisa dijadikan anjing penjaga untuk menjaga rumahnya dari pencuri yang beberapa pekan lalu sempat berniat menjarah rumahnya.

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya. Sang kakak tertua tengah tersenyum manis kadang tertawa sendiri kemudian menggelengkan kepala sambil memukul kepala dengan keras lalu meringis karena tanpa sengaja mengenai bagian kepala yang benjol. Dengan rasa kefrontalan seorang adik yang baik kepada kakaknya, Jongdae pun berpendapat.

"Kalau senyam-senyum begitu, _hyung_ kelihatan maho deh. Dae gak bohong! Kenapa sih?" Minseok menatap adik nomor tiganya dengan tatapan horor, yang tapi entah kenapa malah kelihatan imut dimata Jongdae. _Eh, _kok tambah satu lagi masalah sih. Cukup Minseok yang _gay_, Jongdae jangan ikut-ikut. Sepertinya Taeyeon harus menyekolahkan anaknya kesekolah anti-_gay_.

"Gak usah _kepo_, Dae. Dan kapan kamu pernah bicara jujur? Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengarnya." Jongdae menghela napas pasrah. Sumpah, kali ini −setidaknya− Jongdae tidak berbohong kepadanya. Jongdae mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesal telah sering berbohong kepada –siapapun. Begini kan rasanya kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan kepo dan Minseok tidak memuaskan rasa kekepoannya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil kemudian bangkit dari bangku kayu yang ia dan Jongdae duduki. Arah pandang Jongdae mengikuti langkah Minseok. "Mau kemana _hyung_?"

Minseok tersenyum misterius. Jongdae menanggalkan sebelah alisnya. Kakaknya satu ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Sumpah, Minseok hobi banget membangunkan jiwa kekepoan Jongdae. Mata Jongdae mengikuti telunjuk Minseok yang menunjuk salah satu bangunan dekat taman sekolah. Kemudian menghela napas panjang.

_Kalau mau kekelas bilang saja, kan lebih mudah daripada harus pakai bahasa detektif kaya begitu. Dasar, Min _hyung _jelek! Bikin hormon kekepoanku bangun kan, nanti aku bilangin _eomma _biar bangun kesiangan lagi_. Batin Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

Minseok benar-benar bahagia. Hari yang indah pikir Minseok. Sudah Luhan satu kelas dengannya, mereka juga bertemu disatu ekskul yang sama, Luhan menjadi _chair mate_ nya, dan diakhiri Luhan meminta untuk pulang bersama. Minseok bahagia.

Jongdae terperanjat. Pintu rumah dibuka kasar oleh Minseok. Jongdae jadi teringat beberapa waktu lalu kakaknya juga melakukan hal yang sama, disaat ia marah karena Jongdae di_-bully_ oleh sekumpulan anak kelas lima –Jongdae sekarang kelas empat. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Minseok tampil tidak dengan wajah garang yang ditampakkannya beberapa waktu lalu, melainkan sebuah senyum yang lebar dan mata yang berbinar. Dan dengan santainya Minseok melangkah sambil melantunkan lagu yang tidak diketahui judul lagunya oleh Jongdae. Terlihat seperti, … −_orang yang sedang jatuh cinta_.

Jongdae menepuk jidatnya yang kotak. Kenapa tidak sampai kepikiran kalau Minseok jatuh cinta?

"_Eomma … hyung_ jatuh …" belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara dari seonggok daging cantik memotong lidahnya –_maaf, maksudnya_– kalimatnya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_, Minseok-nya ada?"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Minseok segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Jongdae melongo. Siapa pria yang bercengkrama hangat dengan _hyung_-nya? Apa dia seonggok daging yang membuat Minseok tersenyum sepanjang hari? Kalau iya, apa bagusnya dia? Dia cantik, tapi giginya tonggos kalau tertawa dan lihatlah badannya yang kurus kerempeng bagaikan kaleng rombeng. Dan itulah pertanyaan yang melintas diotak pendek seorang Jongdae yang kepo.

"Min, kalau ada tamu suruh masuk, _dong. _Tidak sopan!" Minseok mengusap tengkuknya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk menuruti perintah ibunya. Taeyeon yang keluar dari dapur terlihat _excited_ dengan kehadiran Luhan disalah satu sofa merah diruang tamu keluarga kecil Kim.

Sementara ibunya, Minseok, dan Luhan berbincang bertiga, Jongdae merasa … −_terasingkan_. Terkadang setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya namun kemudian dihapusnya dengan kasar. Ia juga menolak ketika Minseok atau ibunya mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Jongdae muak, Jongdae sebal, Jongdae kesal, Jong …

"Dae, gak usah drama deh. Kamu udah besar, gak usah ngikutin Jongin yang otaknya belum sempurna kebentuk."

Sementara ditempat lain, seonggok daging dekil berkulit hitam legam sedang menyantap makanannya. Disebelahnya kakak sang daging yang terlihat putih, tampan, manis tapi sayangnya pendek. Sang daging yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu tiba-tiba memegangi pipinya. Sang kakak yang tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya langsung menghampiri adiknya. "Joonmyun _hyung, _sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku."

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan. Bukan hanya Minseok yang terlihat bahagia dihari ini, rupanya Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Luhan senang mendapatkan teman seumur baru yang sangat terbuka dan baik, ditambah lagi _calon mertua _–ibunya yang ramah dan lucu. Ya, walaupun ada daging perusak suasana dengan drama murahan dibarengi dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata –_drama banget_. Ah, tidak masalah untuk Jongdae yang bertingkah kekanakkan, yang penting dunianya sedang dipenuhi Minseok yang manis dan imut sekarang. _Eh_, Luhan _gay_ juga?

"Ah, terima kasih mau mengantarkanku pulang. Ya, walau belum sampai, gak salah kan aku ngucapin sekarang." Luhan tersenyum. _Duh_, sumpah Minseok tambah terpana.

Minseok balas tersenyum. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi … _awkward_. Apa itu tandanya dia sudah bosan dengan Luhan? Apa itu tandanya dia kembali _lurus_ lagi? Ya, pertanda baik sih kembalinya kenormalan seorang Minseok yang tadi pagi tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi '_gay_ muda bahagia'. Tapi, dia ingin tetap berteman dengan Luhan. _Maksa_.

Dan demi apa, Minseok maupun Luhan tidak melihat Jongdae yang berlari dengan napas tersengal dibelakang mereka. Minseok tidak punya ikatan batin dengan Jongdae apa, dia tidak merasakan capeknya Jongdae dengan tidak berbalik untuk sekedar menengok keadaan adiknya tercinta.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya tujuannya mengejar Minseok sedikit lagi terlaksana. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan nafas dua-dua. Jongdae membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelap keringat yang menghujani wajah kotaknya.

"Minseok _hyuunnggg_ …." Teriak Jongdae.

Minseok dan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan demi wajah cantik Luhan, Minseok itu tidak peka. "Luhannie, sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku? Atau hanya angin saja ya?"

Luhan dan Minseok melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari Jongdae dengan wajah kelelahan meraung-raung memanggil nama Minseok. "Jangan lihat kebelakang, Seokkie. Bisa jadi itu hantu." Luhan agak sedikit peka dengan menyelipkan kata 'kebelakang' −tepat Jongdae berada− dalam kalimatnya. Tapi, −_sumpah ya_, untung saja Jongdae tidak mendengar kalau ia dikatai hantu oleh Luhan, kalau saja ia dengar mungkin akan ada sedikit drama tangis lagi setelahnya.

Jongdae menyerah. Dia menyesal ibunya telah melahirkan Minseok sebagai kakaknya –_lho_? Dan otak pendek Jongdae pun berkata untuk ... "LUHAN HYUUNNGG ... MINSEOK HYUNGGG GAYYYY …. DIAA MENYUKAIMUUU!" berteriak. Ide yang bagus sehingga membuat Luhan dan Minseok menoleh kebelakang, menatap Jongdae yang entah sejak kapan sudah _ngacir_ duluan, melongo sesaat untuk mencerna teriakkan Jongdae, dan memerah begitu mencerna kalimat Jongdae.

"L-Lu, jangan dengarkan Jongdae. Maklum, otaknya belum sepenuhnya kebentuk, masa pertumbuhan." Canggung. Minseok tersenyum canggung sebaliknya dengan Luhan. Dan, _hey_, entah kenapa wajah Luhan memerah.

"M-Min, t-tidakkah kamu ss-sadar kalau kita sud-sudah sampai d-dirumah .. ku." Minseok _cengo_, Luhan tersipu. Minseok tersenyum canggung, begitupun Luhan. Kalau mereka _idol, _mungkin banyak penggemar mereka yang menjadi _shipper_ dan menangkap momen manis mereka.

Minseok berjalan menjauhi pekarangan rumah Luhan, badannya setengah berbalik sambil terus berjalan dan salah satu tangannya melambai diudara. "Dadah." Satu kalimat Minseok yang mampu membuat Luhan tambah memerah. "D-Dadahh …"

Dan tertutuplah pintu rumah Luhan. Kemudian Luhan merosot membelakangi pintu rumahnya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dada yang bergemuruh. Luhan rasa seperti Minseok –_ia bahagia_. Dan Luhan terus tersenyum sampai ibunya menegur agar tidak tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

_Minseok menyukaimu, sadarlah Luhan_. Oke, giliran Luhan yang menjadi gay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mwehehehe … kakk Lulu ganti shift gay sama kak Xiuxiu. Kan tadi pagi sampe siang kak xiu udh nge gay, sekarang giliran kak Luhan yang nge gay. Jadi gini lho, shift gay kak xiu itu disiang hari sampai siang hari dan shift gay kak lulu itu disore hari sampe malam hari. Tapi tunggu aja, mungkin besok kak luhan udah sembuh dari ke-gay-annya. Mudeng? Yaudah kalau gak mudeng, tunggu aja episode selanjutnya #ngotot.


End file.
